


кофе и ноутбук

by KairoBlackthunderstorm



Category: Russian musicals RPF, Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Яр руина
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairoBlackthunderstorm/pseuds/KairoBlackthunderstorm
Summary: Яр опаздывал и косячил даже там, где это казалось невозможным. Например, врезался в парня с дорогущим ноутбуком, а тот разливал на него кофе.
Relationships: Александр Казьмин/Ярослав Баярунас
Kudos: 6
Collections: меньше чем три





	кофе и ноутбук

**Author's Note:**

> Окей, я не виноват, он сам.  
> Вот в нормальных фандомах это авторы ау с кофейней запиливают, а у нас персонаж справляется.
> 
> Короче, какой фандом без такого ау? Правильно, никакой. Держите милоту. И нет, меня не держат в заложниках, я сам захотел.

> ашка а, опаздываю, ьеоу, просплв!!! Я уже тут!

Яр ткнул на «отправить сообщение» и только успел поднять голову.

— Блять!

Он отлетел, запнувшись обо что-то, и свалился прямо в лужу. Мокрыми теперь были абсолютно все его вещи, даже телефон, который он каким-то чудом не выпустил из рук. Яр осторожно посмотрел наверх.

И застонал внутри.

— Да я же в жизни не расплачусь… — ему не иррационально захотелось заплакать. С дорогущего ноутбука в руках парня напротив бежевыми подтеками стекал кофе.

Он смотрел на технику будто впервые видел.

— В принципе, — он замолчал на секунду, — так даже лучше.

И протянул Ярославу руку, дергая его на себя. Тот лишь успел испуганно пискнуть. Незнакомец быстро оглядел его — Яр даже поежился. Этот парень был в черном костюме по фигуре и в очках, за которыми прятался, словно Кларк Кент. Яр в своей потрепанной мантии должен был казаться ему совсем ребенком, неудачно заигравшимся в темного мага.

— Пойдем, — неожиданно даже для самого себя предложил Ярослав. Незнакомец удивленно вскинул брови. — Я работаю здесь, хотя бы кофе смогу тебе возместить. Меня зовут Яр.

— Александр, — хмыкнул он и быстро затолкал Яра в дверь кофейни, чтобы не промок еще больше. Хотя, казалось, куда там — вода просочилась в каждую ниточку.

Саша забавно отряхнулся, проводя по взъерошенным намокшим волосам пальцами. Яр выпутался из прилипшей мантии, пожалев, что надел сегодня такую обтягивающую кофту.

Александр скользнул по нему изучающим взглядом.

И это окончательно стало напоминать сюжет дерьмового фильма, в конце которого Яр всегда плакал. Он поспешил скинуть хлюпающие кеды — и заодно выкинуть все эти дурацкие романтичные мысли из головы, — босиком пробежался до стойки, оставляя за собой мокрые следы.

— Даша!

Девушка высунулась из подсобки.

— Яр, ты?.. — она оглядела его нечитаемым взглядом. — Полотенце с батареи возьми, катастрофа ходячая. И переоденься!

— Окей, мам! — передернул Ярослав, исчезая за дверью. Даша едва успела пнуть его.

— Я старше тебя! Простите…

— Ничего, — Саша подтянул к себе стул, устроившись за столом, что был ближе всего к стойке. В зеркале через неплотно прикрытую дверь виднелась тощая фигура Яра. — У вас ноутбук есть?

— И ноут захвати! — рявкнула Даша, стукнув по двери и открыв еще лучший обзор. Саша почувствовал, что не может отвести взгляд от этого несуразного мальчишки.

Тот как раз едва ли не кубарем вывалился из подсобки. На голове теперь красовался лохматый пучок, открывая сашиному вниманию яркие синие глаза, такие же чистые и глубокие, как небо, пока его не затянуло гребанными тучами. Рубашка ему была размера на два больше, и Яр постоянно дергал рукава, пытаясь закатать их так, чтобы они не мешались.

Саша порывисто перехватил его руки, закрутив края рукавов так, что они теперь ровно держались чуть выше локтя, и, чуть помедлив, поправил еще и воротник.

— Имбирный латте, только чтоб имбирь не был лишь названием, — усмехнулся он и шустро стащил со стойки ноутбук. Яр смущенно покраснел, прячась за кофе-машиной, ловко набирая нужные кнопки. Он быстро вбил заказ в кассовый аппарат, убирая туда несколько купюр из своего бумажника. Домой теперь придется добираться пешком по всемирному потопу, да и об ужине можно было забыть, но один взгляд на Сашу, и он был готов пойти на такие жертвы.

Яр поднял голову, неприкрыто разглядывая его, заметил, что тот положил рядом еще и планшет, на котором что-то быстро отмечал. «Да откуда у людей вообще бывает столько денег на технику!» — мельком пронеслось на краю сознания, и Ярослав упорно помотал головой, вытряхивая эту мысль к чертям. Его это не касалось.

Он залип, увидев, что Саша снял пиджак, небрежно перекинув его через спинку стула. На изящных предплечьях проступали вены, из-за бегающих по клавиатуре пальцев едва заметно под кожей двигались сухожилия.

Яр закусил нижнюю губу.

Слишком сильно хотелось запретного, слишком сильно хотелось понравиться Александру.

— Саш?.. — осторожно позвал он, видя, как бегали у того глаза по строчкам за стеклами очков. Яр дернулся.

— Принесешь?

Ярослав кивнул, переставляя чашку на маленькую тарелочку.

Саша проследил за ним, цепляясь взглядом за нежную талию, подчеркнутую фартуком. Тонкие ноги безумно хотелось огладить, и он заставил себя отвлечься, уткнувшись носом в экран ноутбука.

Знаки кода лихо отплясывали перед глазами.

Ярослав осторожно поставил чашку рядом с ноутбуком и быстро перехватил свою трясущуюся руку. Саша кивнул на кресло перед собой.

— Посидишь со мной? — он протянул Яру плед, в который тот спешно закутался. — Я тут слегка почистил…

— Если там что-то удалилось, я тебя убью! — взвился Ярослав, но Саша только расхохотался.

— Всё в целости и сохранности, только работать будет быстрее. Ты забил почти всю память ненужным системным хламом, — объяснил он, разворачивая ноутбук экраном к Яру. Тот постучал по клавиатуре и удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Там мои песни были, — он смущенно опустил глаза, заворачиваясь в плед, как в кокон. Саша поймал себя на мысли, что хочет обнять его под этим пледом, прижать к себе и согреть.

И забрать отсюда, чтобы такому чуду не пришлось растрачивать себя за стойкой кофейни.

— Я послушаю потом, — Саша хитро улыбнулся и легко коснулся тачпада.

— Ты меня пугаешь.

— Чем же? — Саша вытащил изо рта ложку, красиво ее облизав. Яр почувствовал, что у него сердце забилось быстрее. И пропустило пару ударов, чтоб не расслаблялся.

— Я угробил твой комп, а ты…

— Ну, вообще-то, я смухлевал в одном деле, и мой коллега это просек. Я стащил его рабочий ноут на выходные, но, можно сказать, сделал только хуже, угробил все внутренности несчастного ноутбука. Теперь есть красивая байка, что на него пролила кофе девчушка из соседнего отдела, в очередной раз пытаясь подкатить ко мне. Он знает, о ком я, и поверит…

— То есть теперь я девчушка, которая пыталась к тебе подкатить? — возмущенно перебил его Ярослав.

— А ты хотел бы?

— Что именно: быть девчонкой или к тебе подкатывать?

— Сам выбирай.

— Я… — его отвлек звон колокольчика над дверью. Ярослав подскочил, невольно задев пальцами сашину руку, и умчался за стойку. Водоворот кофейной жизни захватил его вновь.

И когда он смог наконец выдохнуть спокойно и бросить взгляд на стол, там уже никого не было. Яр незаметно оказался у него и наткнулся на записку. Размашистым почерком — номер телефона и ниже короткое послание.

_Ноут тебе всё равно придется отрабатывать. А._

Яр усмехнулся. Это уже была не дешевая мелодрама.


End file.
